human and xenomorph love
by darkman1955
Summary: this is a story about a human getting into a sexual relationship with a xenomorph with lots of twists.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I have seen some of the human x xenomorph stories but I found that there were not enough of them so I thought that I should contribute and try and make my own. This is also my first piece of work so it will not be the best but I have had some experience from creative writing GCSE coursework. I will make it from several POV's and will have it so you can tell who is talking. At first it will be rated 'k' but will go to 'm' in a few chapters.

"This will stand for human speech."

"**This will stand for human telekinesis speech."**

This will stand for what is happening.

"This will stand for xenomorph telekinesis speech."

This will stand for xenomorph thoughts.

Chapter 1:

The new scientist

Christie pov

Christie was only a young xenomorph that had been capture only a few months back. She was taken to the Weyland Yutani labs where they ran tests on her. But they would always torture her. They would walk in with sharp objects and cut of her skin but would tear it off after making a cut with the tools. The whole time she was in restraints that had even her tail in a lockdown. Today a new human would be joining the team and probably speed up the rate of torture.

Chris pov

My name is Chris Broadhurst. Today I was going to start a day at Weyland Yutani to see how it was but to be honest when that trial period runs up in a day I will be happy to get as far away from here as I can. I was almost rich so I had left my last job and I doubt I will ever need another job. These people torture anything that they can get into the lab. They said that I was going to study a xenomorph specimen but then they put me in the office and left. There was a desk to the back wall that had a computer for me to do the research and on the other wall was a window that led into an open room with a door next to it. The other scientists said that it was a 1 way window so the xenomorph was not able to see me.

I walked over to the window then stopped as I saw the creature. It was a black creature with a slender appearance. It has large feet with only 3 toes and it has long arms that led to 6 fingered hands. There were like a normal humans hand but each finger was longer and it had a long talon on the end. It also has a dome shaped head that was long like a banana but it had no eyes. The only see able object on the face was the mouth that has 2 large sets of teeth with a maw that was capable of tearing through almost anything. It also had a long bony tail that ended with a large blade.

I wanted to get closer to it to see if there was any other featured so I slowly opened the door and walked inside. Straight away the head snapped straight in my direction but didn't hiss. I could tell she was curious because of the fact that I had stopped dead in my tracks and was almost scared. I slowly walked towards it but it hissed quietly. This was not as a threat but it was almost as if it was beckoning me to come closer. I walked until I was standing right next to it, it bowed its head down in submission and I could tell that she was also scared that I would hurt her.

Slowly I held out my empty hand and slowly stroked its head. It was slimy but as I did so I heard the xenomorph slowly purred as if enjoying it. Then it started to rub the dome against me as if enjoying the company I was giving it. I then walked back into the office but as I did it started to whine like a dog and I could tell that it wanted me to be with it. I walked over to the control panel and I pressed the button to let off the restraints but then I walked back in and closed the door. At first it just slowly got out and laid there but then it slowly got up. It was even taller than me at a 6 inch 5.

It lunged at me but before I was able to react to the vast speed of the creature it had knocked me down and was lying on top of me. I tried to move but realised that she had placed her arms around me in an embrace. I then tried moving my legs but her tail was also wrapped around them. We laid there for what seemed like days but I was only laying there for 2 hours. That was when I heard the words inside my head: "Why not hurt me human?" at this I froze and I knew full well that there was nobody else around so I just lay there. She slowly lifted her head and stared at me. All I could do at this moment in time was saying "Did you just talk?" I then laid there as she slowly rested her head on my chest and I hear the voice again: "yes"

I then froze there in shock but she slowly left the embrace and lied next to me. There were then footsteps in the corridor. "I will be back but I need to leave, people are coming." I got up and ran into the office and closed the door. She then got up and slowly walked around as if making it seem like I was just observing. 2 scientists walked in and said that it was time for my shift to end and they were taking over now. It was only a 3 hour shift so people would not have panic attacks about being near creatures but I then just left the building. I got in my car and thought for a moment. If she can talk to me in my head can I do the same for her? **"Can you hear me?"** I sat there for a moment but then I heard. "yes" I just then had a sigh of relief and was about to start the car. "Tomorrow I am escaping." I just froze and thought of how she would have been able to. "I can also track you so I will come to be with you." I just knew that would not be possible. **"I doubt you will be able to but if you manage to I will be waiting at my home."**

I thought I was going crazy because of this place so I just left for home. It was a large house that had a lockdown function but there was also another setting to call in marines for if the house was under attack. I drove the car into the garage and locked the car and all of the doors like I usually do. It was late in the afternoon too so I just went upstairs and took of my clothes except for my boxers and I just jumped into bed.

What do you think? I am open to feedback and I will be carrying this on in about 10 minutes as it is the holiday and I am bored stiff. Christie will escape and be with Chris but there will be several problems and twists to the story. And even after the story I will have a follow-up. Now I just need to figure out how to upload this then get started on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I did the first chapter earlier and I decided that I was going to do the second chapter while my parents are not telling me to switch the laptop off. Enjoy.

"This will stand for human speech."

**"This will stand for human telekinesis speech."**

This will stand for what is happening.

"This will stand for xenomorph telekinesis speech."

This will stand for xenomorph thoughts.

Chapter 2

Freedom

Christie pov

Xenomorphs are able to hold their breath for a few hours and we are able to sot our heartbeat so that predators are not able to find us. At first I decided to screech at the humans in the room next to me. I then pretended to be dying while grasping the air around me with my left arm while my right clenched my stomach. Then I used out abilities and pretended to be dead while he called some marines and they took me away in a large vehicle. There was a compartment in the back that they threw me in then got into the front. (She is in a military truck) I then breathed in and smelt the air. The man that was so kind was getting closer so I could tell we were heading in that direction.

We passed a lone house that was very large then continued down the road. At this point the scent was getting faint so I could tell that he was in there. We continued 2 minutes down the road before stopping. Then I stopped breathing again. They dragged me out and walked into a hedge where they just threw me in and left the way they came. I got up when they were gone and slowly crept out. The planet was relatively quiet with 900 people on it in total so there would maybe be a car passing every 3 days. I headed back up the road and walked up to the house.

Chris pov

That morning I said to the company that it was just not the right job for me as it was so dangerous. I then went and got dressed after sending the report over the interned on my laptop and went to eat. After that I just l just laid on the sofa watching the planets news on the TV. I sat there for 10 minutes before I thought I saw something out of the window. I had 2 weapons cabinets from where I was ex-military but I slowly walked up to the window. I had my face pressed up against it but there was nothing there. Suddenly a xeno jumped in front of the window from the side almost giving me a heart attack.

"Hello again." I sat there hyperventilating for a moment before realising it was the xeno I was with in the lab.**" Don't do that again."** I just said that before walking over to the door and slowly opening it. But I had a hand on it just in case it wanted to hurt me." I pretended to be dead and they ditched me in a bush down the road. They think I'm dead." "So they will not come looking for you. Very smart." I allowed her in but I was still ready to run for the weapons cabinet if I needed to. "You wouldn't try to hurt me would you?" "No. I can smell the metal from the various weapons you have in this hive." I realised that she meant the hive was the house

I closed the door and locked it. "Can I stay here? My brethren have been captured so there is no hive to go back to." "I guess as long as you don't try to kill me." At that moment she ran at me and grabbed me in a tight embrace. "Thank you. Most people would kill us but there is something about you that also makes me safe around you." I would never tell her I was in the military unless I really had to. "Well I have enough weapons to kill an army." I pointed over to the cabinet after pulling my arm free and she went over to inspect it. "if you practiced you could use one of those guns too." "I will try that." I could only faintly think of her using a gun but if I have trouble with a hive she is not part of or the military she could really help to fend them off.

It was lunch time at this point I went to whip up some food. "What do you eat?" "My people are accustomed to eating raw meat." I took out 2 pieces of raw meat from the freezer and put one on the plate and handed it to her. I then went and cooked the other piece. "Why do humans heat most of their food?" the only way I could think of explaining was to say "it makes it taste better for us." It only took 30 seconds because of the new tech it had and I sat down to eat it. "Want to try a bit cooked?" "Yes please." I just cut off a small bit and handed it to her and she chewed on it quite quickly. "Why is it so soft?" "When it is cold it is almost frozen so it is harder, so when heated it slowly goes softer." After eating I couldn't help but yawn because I had gotten up early and I was feeling really tired. The days on this planet where shorter and it affected our bodies so that we needed sleep more often. "I'm going to go to bed, if you want you can sleep in there with me."

Christie pov

I had accepted hit offer and said I would just curl up on the end of the bed and he didn't seem to mind. He didn't have many doors in the house so you could almost go anywhere. He took off most of his cloths but kept one on around his waist. He then pulled up part of the bed and got in. I just crawled onto the end and curled up to slowly go to sleep.

**Thanks all for viewing I am really surprised at the fat I had 73 views in an hour. That even better than my YouTube channel. Soon I might do a story on the arma 3 scenario: Whole Lotta Altis by Saok(fin). I did this story after reading some others and thought it would not be that hard but I am completely lost without suggestions and unfortunately I have no clue how to view reviews so just private message me them. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all today I am going to offer you to be in the next story I am going to make. The next one will be on arma 3's whole lotta altis by one of my friends. I could get a good story out of it. All you need is arma 3 and the 12 player version off of the steam workshop. Once you do that private message me your steam name and I will add you then invite you to the game. It is a great mode where you take the entire island of altis. (Search it on google earth, it exists.) From the gameplay with you guys I will then convert that into a story and add you all in. I will also be doing the xenomorph story while doing this one so I will not stop it. I will be doing all three things every day and I will play with different people to make it interesting but with my own story names.

In terms of steam chat I will only be able to communicate with English people so otherwise I will just be sending you in game orders to complete. See you guys then.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all I only uploaded this morning but already people want more so I will try my best but I haven't had people tell me what to put in just telling me to continue so I will try my best. Also I find it hard to name chapters so I will not bother with that.

"This will stand for human speech."

"This will stand for human telekinesis speech."

This will stand for what is happening.

"This will stand for xenomorph telekinesis speech."

This will stand for xenomorph thoughts.

Chapter 3

Chris pov

I woke up slowly finding no xeno at the end of my bed. Was it all a dream? I leaned over to check the clock and it was early in the morning and was a day later. I guess that must have happened, where is she? I slowly got up and got dressed. When I walked downstairs I found her sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. "Good morning." She sat there for a moment before she said anything. "G-Good morning." I could tell that she was worried about something so I tried to confront her about but if she didn't want to talk I would not force it out. "What's wrong?" "I am just nervous. What will my sisters do if they manage to get out? Without a queen they will eventually die because they could not survive." I thought for a minute. There were several bedrooms of the house that were quite large. This house was as large as a mansion and I could easily afford more meat. "If any escape I will try to help them as best as I can as long as they don't try to kill me. What's your name? I don't want to talk to another xenomorph thinking it is you."

"Christie." "That's cute. I'm Chris." "Thank you, Chris." I smiled at her before going to get some food from the kitchen. It was lucky I had deliveries of fresh meat coming to the house every weekend and today was Saturday so I would be getting some today in a bit. "Today I am having some meat delivered. I can ask for more every weekend but while the man is delivering it can you just stay in the house out of site?" "Ok, I do not want any marines to come and take me back. Every day they would tear off my skin to test but they would not go deep enough that I would bleed. You are the first human that has been kid to me." I thought about what she had been through and I just winced at the thought. "It's ok I will not let them. You are already the closest thing I have." For me this was true because when I was little I had always wanted to know a friendly xenomorph but had thought that it would never come because so many people were being killed by them every day.

I handed the meat to her raw and cooked mine as usual. After we finished I went to wash them up but at that moment a van pulled up in front of the house. "I guess the meat has come early. Could you hide upstairs." She nodded before running up there and I walked out the door to greet him. I had a front lawn that led to a gate and beyond that was the road. After that was a small forest that then lead to open fields. "Your meat sir." He almost seemed to act posh when he came here because he tried to think he was rich but I ignored that fact. He pulled the boxes out of the back and turned back for the money.

As I handed it to him I thought about the other Xenomorphs. "In future can I have a few more boxes? I got a few dogs that I'm looking after for a relative while they are off at war for a few years." He nodded and climbed into the van. As he did so I thought I saw one of the bushed to the right move a little but then when I looked over I couldn't see anything. I turned to pick up the boxes and bring them inside. As I did so the deliveryman drove off and I saw the bush move again. "One of my sisters are close by." I then felt worried that it might try to hurt me. "I have told her about what you did for me. She had accepted to not hurt you or miss behave in the hive. She will treat you like you are our queen until she escapes." The company never told me that they had the queen there but at least I could sleep at night knowing I would not be killed. "Ok. I think I saw something move in the forest. Is that her?" "Yes" then I heard another voice in my head, it sounded younger than Christies. "It's ok. They think I am dead as well. The queen knows how you have helped us and not brought harm to Christie. She has informed all other Xenomorphs from the hive that we are not to hurt you." I thought about it for a moment but at least now I really was safe from Xenomorphs. "Are you in the forest? I think I saw one of the bushes move." At that she got up from it and slowly walked over. "You have a good eye Chris, thank you for what you are doing."

I am going to leave it there as it is the second today. There is more to come over the next week too and I am open to suggestions. The next chapter will definitely be rated m though so be careful. From the offer I uploaded I did a sp version and it went well. I know I can make a good story from it. Now I'm off to play Arma 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Hay all I have been getting lots of helpful reviews on fanfic and google but unfortunately I can't put them all in but I will try my best. I am surprised at the support as I have over 1000 reads in 3 days so thanks for that.

Chapter 4

"If I more of your sisters escape will they be able to use some of the ranger weapons I have if I get more?" I almost thought that she would instantly say no but I was wrong. "Yes, it will give us an advantage when going against the military at the lab." "Ok stay here I will make some arrangements." I left the house and locked the door behind me leaving the 2 inside. There was an advert on TV and apparently there has been a new form of engineering that allows large warehouses to be transported in boxes the size of sheds using helicopters. I phoned the company up and that said that they would be able to put it right next to the house because there was a large amount of room there. Even I was surprised that it was possible but it was yet to be seen. It would be here this afternoon.

This sorted storage as I would now have a warehouse but I still needed weapons. There was a weapons store down the road that I could get them from and luckily they were able to lend vans too for the transport like the B&Q's in the year 2014. I got in my car and slowly went down the road for half an hour before getting there. But when I got there my phone buzzed. "Hello?" "Ah Chris we have already delivered the warehouse to the space and have taken the money from your account." I was shocked at how quickly it was but still needed to see it. "Ok thank you." I hung up and walked into the store. I had the badge from when I was at Weyland Yutani to see if he would fall for a trick I had but first…

"Christie has a large vehicle and men come and left what should look like a very large house thing?" I waited a moment for a reply. "Yes they put it there then left. What is it?" "It's called a warehouse. It is used for storage and I am out getting a lot of weapons for any other members of your hive that escape." "Thank you, Chris." As creepy as it was both of the girls said it at the same time. I walked in.

I walked up to the desk. "Hi I'm here on behalf of Weyland Yutani. I need some crates of guns and a few crates of magazines for the guards." I showed him the card is car I had and after it his eyes widened. "Yes ok you can even have it all free I just don't want any trouble ok. They have already hurt me too much." "Thank you, I will also need some training targets." He was a beefy strong man but surprisingly I could tell how scared he was. He was quite quick to load them into one of the vans and load it. "Ok I will take it to your warehouse and you can even have this van, I have several more. Please just don't blow up the shop." I almost laughed at this and said ok.

One we got back he handed me the keys and started to walk back but then ran to get away. Next to my house was a giant warehouse that had a note on the front door. On it was the keys attached with some sticky-tape I tore it off and put it with all my other keys on the chain with the van keys. The note itself said it was powered by generators and soar panels on the roof. I opened the door and pressed a button on a key that switched on the lights. It had stunning white walls and a white floor that you could see your reflection in. near the back was an extra room that was empty as well. I drove the van to the back and slowly began to unload the crates and put them in the extra room. He had given me 2 crates of old school m4a1's with some m9's scattered around the crates.

In the other 5 crates there was 1 full of m9 magazines while the other four had m4 magazines filled to the brim. These crates were quite large too so there was a lot of ammo. After I noticed that there was another in the back that was a little smaller behind all of the targets, it was with some weapon stands that had been folded down. When I opened it there were a large amount of silencers that were designed for the m9's and m4's even enough for all of them. I set up the stands against the back wall and after I had set them up I began to put on the silencers there was 150 m4's in total with a large 50 m9's. In a hive there was only around 100 at the most so there was plenty of them. I put the m4's on the holders and put the m9's into one of the crated that I then left open next the stands. There were then 5 targets in total that I had set up on the back wall. The empty crates I just stacked up in the back corner. I slowly walked back out after switching off the lights and locking the van. I then locked the warehouse and walked back into the house. Straight away Christie ran up to me and I could feel that she was nervous. "Some sisters are nearby."

Ok I'm going to leave it at that for now. I will try to upload something but I can't promise anything solid until Wednesday because I have lots of stuff to do. Hopefully I can tomorrow though. In terms of the warehouse. Think of the 10 car garage in gta 5 online but double the width, triple the length, and 5 times the height.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've had a crazy week. People want there to be lemons in this but to be honest I have not got a clue what the hell those are. But I will try to carry on with this until I'm told.

Chapter 5

"Ok where are they?" "They are up the road but are in trouble. There are 5 marines." I pondered the thought in my head of the colonel marines and ran upstairs. In my closet I had a large carrier chest rig from the military, a carryall backpack that went from my waist to the top of my head because of the size, and a pestle holster. I put on the chest rig and strapped on the holster. I had a snakeskin helmet as well so I put that on and ran back to the garage after letting the girls out. I locked the door too just in case.

I led them to the warehouse and ran straight to the back. It always feels nice to have a small sprint every now and then. I picked up an m9 and put it in the holsters while I slung an m4 around my shoulder. I put several mages in the chest rig but left my backpack empty for if I was able to salvage their weapons. I noticed that Christie was frozen to the spot of the entrance and after I geared up I ran over. "The queen would like your permission to cocoon the room like our hives." I thought for a minute. "It's fine with me as long as you don't cover up the lights, the light switch or the entrance to the back room.

At this we started to run up the road. It was only a minute later that we could hear noises. There were 5 of them with the laser rifles of today's military. They were standard issue but now all were equipped with magazines that would not run out but they could overheat. Behind hem was a forest and I could easily see 3 dome heads because our ground was elevated. "Ok head round and I take them from behind after I draw their attention.

I was glad that all of them came with ARCO scopes because they had a long range scope with a short-range holographic scope mounted on top of that. I aimed through the longer scope and fired off one shot that hit one of them in the leg and straight away he fell to the ground crying. But before I could shoot again the xeno's got up and threw peach looking spiders at them which had wrapped around their face suffocating them. I then noticed that they were face huggers and slowly I walked down to the soldiers. But then the 3 xeno's we helped got into a fighting stance when they saw me and started hissing "Whoa, its ok I'm the one that has been helping the queens children." At this they started to relax. "So you are the one that the queen speaks so highly of?" "The queen speaks highly of me? I've just been helping the children that escape."

"The queen has begun to trust you." These words were what shocked me most. Xenomorphs were a race that trusted nobody that was not another one of the hive members. Yet somehow they trusted me. I walked over to the weapons they had. Just 3 pulse rifles, a flamethrower and a smart gun which fired rapid sprays of bullets. I put them in the carryall backpack while the Xenomorphs were picking up the marines to take them back with them before the eggs in their chests hatched. We walked along the road and when we got back I opened the warehouse door for the Xenomorphs to go in and straight away they laid the marines on the ground inside and started to cocoon the walls. The slimy black substance came from their inner jaw when it was not being used and they used that to coat the walls. I left them to do their work and closed the door so they could go around that too.

I walked back to the house and walked inside. It was already dark and I went straight up to bed. I took off my military cloths and put them in the cupboard after putting the new weapons in the cabinet and then took off my cloths.

Hey all the next chapter will be rated m but I just realised I stopped the pov's so I will only do them when they are separated also I have not got a clue what lemons are so be sure to review and tell me stuff I can do. Now I'm going to play dead island riptide which is loading on my xbox as I speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all. I am going to be starting another fanfic but while I'm doing that I will still be doing this. I was playing avp and I thought of another book and I am going to be going from there. Also I was told that lemons are the stuff that's rated m but all he said apart from that was " wink wink" so I take it it's the sex part? I will be putting that in soon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"Boo." I almost fell flat on my ass when I heard Christies voice in my head, I span around to see here coming in for an embrace she wrapped her arms around my chest and her tail around my legs. "Hello to you too." I returned the embrace and stroked her head. I could feel the thin layer of gel that coated her head but then none of it attached to my hand when I take it off. "Can I stay in here tonight? With you" I thought for a moment but there was no harm to let her so I said ok.

Then I don't know why but suddenly there was a smell coming off of her and it was making me feel aroused but I tried to hide it but I think she knew by the smell she let off. She pushed me onto the bed and slowly she got on top of me around my pelvic region while putting her legs beside mine and here hands on my chest. "You do know what I just said means for us xenomorph don't you?" great there was some meaning to it? Oh I think she wants sex, would she really feel that way towards me? "Probably not by what you are doing, and what that smell you are letting off?" I didn't realise but my penis had now gone up to a full eight inches and she was slowly lifting her vagina and rubbing it against my penis while it was still in my pants.

"For Xenomorphs it is a request to mate." Wow does she actually think like this towards me? I guess I have always secretly liked and partially loved xenomorph but is this actually happening? She then took off my pants and slid them down my legs with her tail to show y penis then some fluids came from her vagina and coated my penis in a thick slimy substance. Then she went straight down on my length with no hesitation. This could have been because she was taller than me. Suddenly thoughts flooded my mind as she began to pound. I suddenly saw images of what had been happening to her in the lab and how they were created. I even took in most of what she knew about things.

Jesus apparently I created them. How is that possible? I guess that when I was little I played the game aliens v predators but I didn't know they existed until I joined the military. Apparently thought of what it would be like to have Xenomorphs in life was what created them when I was little. Ten Christie lay down on my chest while still thrusting here hips um and down on my length, I grabbed her waist and did it fasted to carry on the movement. The felling was great because their insides were made out of an almost soft liquid metal that kept its shape and from this I got the best feeling I could ever get. "Christ this feel good I'm close already." At that she started going even faster and it was so quick that I ejaculated straight away and she soon followed. Out liquids were mixing in her vagina and it felt great.

I groaned out in exhaust and slowly let go and lay straight on the bed. My penis slowly shrank and let out a pop sound as it left the vagina. Then she lay next to me as well while holding me close with her arms, legs and tail. Then I laid there with her for five minutes before I fell asleep.

Hey all I know this is short but people wanted lemons and as I said in the description "lots of twists." There will be more lemons to come as their relationship gets better but soon the queen and more parts of the hive escape and after a while they maybe even take the planet. Who knows see you all next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all sorry for the wait I have been busy and my laptop is constantly freezing.

Chapter 7

I woke up feeling like my head was exploding I looked up to find that Christie laying over me still asleep, or that was what I thought. Her hands were near my sides and she jabbed them to make my jump. "Hello to you too." _"Chris, the _chestbursters_ have risen from the soldiers and they have already matures, 2 drones and 3 warriors."_ "Great to hear. Should we try freeing the queen yet or wait until we have more Xenomorphs?" I knew that none of them were using any of the guns yet as well but I still wanted to get the queen out of there quickly. _"Yes we should get her out quickly; some of the humans have been… trying new forms of experiment."_ "Ok tell the others to get ready, ill gear up." With that she ran out and I went over to the draws. I pulled out some old camo combat fatigues and some military boots. I got my old marine helmet too but I had spray-painted it green before I left the war. I then got the chest plate, holster, and the backpack before walking out.

I walked to the warehouse and noticed the vent on the side of the wall which must have been how Christie got in and out. I walked inside and straight away the 2 drones crouched low and hissed while the 3 warriors stood to their full 8 foot height while snarling. "Easy there I'm the one that's been helping." With that they walked over to the door and waited outside. I walked into the back room and pulled an m4 off the rack and put the strap over my shoulder. I picked up 7 mags and attached them to the chest plate then another 3 in the backpack. Then I put an m9 in my holster while putting 3 mags into the chest piece too. "Ok let's bust out the queen."

**10 minutes later in the view of the lab.**

There were 12 guards at the front of the colossus building and round the back was 3 of the guards. There was also the cargo port and only 3 rooms past was the room the queen was being held in. the 2 drones walked up the sides of the wall and were waiting above 2 of them while I snuck up to the third when I was close enough I grabbed the gun in his hand and threw it across the ground as the drones killed the other 2 with their tales. He looked scared as hell. "Open the doors and no funny business." He slowly turned and walked over to the door and opened it. Behind were another 2 men but I quickly shot them with the m4. "Take him back to be hived once we have the queen." I hit him square in the face and he fell unconscious. Christie picked him up and walked away.

The rest of us then started to move through the garage and into the vehicle room. Part of the ceiling was open and below it was a transport ship. It was like the colonial marine troop carrier but it was a lot larger and we could easily fit the queen into it if we needed to. "If there are too many on the way out we will use that. I can easily fly it." I pointed to the ship and the warrior next to me nodded in agreement. There was a large window in the corridor that could open from a button in the centre. As I walked over there was 25 of the marines all holding their guns to the queen.

"Ready! Aim-!"

Just before he could tell them to fire I opened the widow and just fired the m4 at a small group to the left while the Xenomorphs ran at the others. All of the men turned around at the sound of gunfire and they all looked at me surprised but the Xenomorphs were mowing them down and I finished off 3 on the right. "Go to the ship and secure it there will be more coming judging by what just happened." I told the others and they ran out of the room. The queen was huge easily 20 foot high. There was a terminal next to her leg. Her entire body was being held behind a silver sheet of metal that was acid proof so there was no way of forcing them open. I bowed my head I respect to her. "Hello my queen." I walked over to the computer and released her and also pressed a door control that opened up the back wall "Thank you, Chris." She sounded like she was in her thirties and like a nice mom would. We ran through the back wall and into the vehicle room. Stood next to the ship with my gun raised and let the others on first before several of the marines ran around the corner and opened fire. I shot 2 then ran inside and fired up the engines before taking off and leaving. With this it only took a few minutes to get back and as I hovered over the warehouse I noticed a slightly raised platform with an h and stairs going down the back of the building. (How convenient.) How longs that been there? I landed the ship on the platform then opened the ramp for them to get out.

That was when I heard it. "Shit xenomorph!"

Ooh a cliff-hanger. I got bored after having almost no time and my laptop mas messing up. Might not help having 4 games downloading in the background though. See you all next time.


End file.
